Chapter 28
The chapter opens on a rainy day at Greatful Sound 5. At the third stage, the audience watches in silence as Koyuki performs. As the audience acknowledges how good Koyuki is singing, Taira gets up on the stage with Koyuki and Saku. As he takes his place on stage, Taira takes his shirt off and tosses it into the audience. The crowd immediately react to Taira's bass skills. At the hotel, Leon Sykes receives a phone call and tells Gordie to leave his meal and come with him. Leon Sykes thinks that something is up at the third stage. Meanwhile at the third stage, Koyuki is realizing that the song is going on too long. At that moment, Ryusuke joins Satou inside the tent. He opens his guitar case to reveal Lucille. The story switches to a flashback where Gordie, at Leon Sykes' order, gives Ryusuke back Lucille. Leon explains that he is returning the guitar at John Lee Davis' request. Ryusuke thinks about the time he spent with John Lee Davis and reads a note from him telling Ryusuke to continue Sonny Boy's legend. Back in the present, the rest of the band is stunned as Ryusuke joins them onstage, carrying Lucille. As Ryusuke joins the band in playing the song, the crowd goes wild. Taira considers what original songs they will be able to play with only Koyuki singing. Meanwhile, the counters notice that people keep flowing in to the third stage. One of the reasons is that the equipment on the second stage has failed and Malcolm can no longer perform. The guards watching Chiba are discussing Malcolm quitting and Chiba takes advantage of the moment to catch them unaware. He breaks free and is fighting the guards when someone enters the tent. The person is Ken Hirano of Generation 69. He recognizes Chiba as a member of BECK. Chiba is starstruck that he knows who he is. Generation 69 drive Chiba to the third stage, while he tells them the story of how he ended up restrained. Chiba starts thinking about his past. He remembers how he may have not made it here without Generation 69's music. As he snaps back to the present, he thinks about how he really doesn't want to return to the third stage. Meanwhile at the main stage, they have had to stop the performance of Belle Ame and Yoshito due to the crowd being out of control. Backstage, Belle Ame and Yoshito are talking about the negative effects of their performance being stopped. Chiba arrives at the third stage and looks up at Koyuki as he is singing. He realizes that Koyuki is doing really well and putting himself out there for the good of the band. He remembers Ryusuke telling him that he didn't belong in the band. Generation 69 steps in front of him to wish him good luck. Up on stage, Koyuki is panicking as they are coming to the end of the songs that he can perform. Suddenly, he spots Chiba crawling up over the crowd, fighting off the security, to get on stage. Chiba tells Ryusuke that he's just here to see this out. Taira tells Chiba that he's leaving the band after today too. Ryusuke tells them that there's no way that they will be beating the main and second stages, so they will have no choice, but to break up anyway. Koyuki suggests the next song for the band. The crowd goes wild at the sound of the band. In the crowd, Generation 69 acknowledge BECK's abilities. There are now over 1100 people in attendance at the third stage. Category:Chapters